This invention relates to the field of hunting accessories. It is more particularly related to the field of deer hunting wherein a deer scarecrow is attached to a tree along the pathway frequented by deer. The hunger would wait at another area opposite the scarecrow so that the deer, when frightened by the scarecrow device, would flee in the direction of the hunger.
Scarecrows are not unknown in common useage. Scarecrows are frequently used in farmer's fields to frighten away crows or other birds or animals which do serious damage to crops. One such device is described in a U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,079. The '079 device consists of two spheres which are swingably attached to a pole. The purpose of the device is to scare pests, such as birds, from an area to be protected. Another approach to deterring pests or birds from fields is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,605. The '605 patent involves the use of a series of pulleys and a motor to drive a number of scarecrow-like devices. Both of these devices relat to the protection of farmer's fields and not to the field of hunting.
The instant device relates to the field of hunting. Although it has features similar to a scarecrow device, its purpose is different. An object of this invention is to provide a device which will frighten a deer from a particular area. Another object of this invention is to provide a device with a scent means for further repelling a deer. Still another object of this invention is to provide a device with an intermittent and erratic noise-making means which would further instill fear in a deer.
Further and other objects of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following Specification.